


Firsts

by AbaddonProud



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Day 1: Firsts, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: Finally, the dam broke. Anduin Lothar, Commander of Stormwind’s Army, Regent King, and the Lion of Azeroth wept. The warrior was drowning in his grief, sinking quickly to the bottom, powerless to swim back up.But there was someone could help. Who would help. Khadgar knew what it was like to lose everyone you loved, to be torn away too soon, never to see them again. So, he gave what he had never received.Love.Written for Liontrust Week 2017, Day 1 - Firsts





	Firsts

_Khadgar._

 

That was Lothar’s first and only thought in that moment. Forget that… _that thing_ Medivh had transformed into the second he stepped in the font. Forget that Callan was dead and the King and Garona might as well be too. His only thought was of the young mage being engulfed in the Fel.

 

As once-brown eyes that were now blazing green turned their gaze on the warrior, Lothar’s heart flew into his throat. He pulled back the hand that had automatically reached for Khadgar as the Fel around the spellcaster began to screech and scream.

 

The sound grew louder and Lothar drew back in horror. First Medivh had been taken from him and now this boy would be ripped away from Anduin too. It was almost too much to bear, and Lothar didn’t fully understand why, but he knew in that instant he did not want to lose Khadgar.

 

All of the sudden, the warrior found himself engulfed in a protective barrier, bright blue against the horrid green, as outside, Khadgar thrust his hand onto the demon’s forehead. Lothar realized what he intended to do.

 

“You’re stronger than he is.”

 

It was true. Khadgar had demonstrated many times over he had skills and abilities that surpassed Medivh’s. He could defeat him.

 

He was defeating him.

 

The demon’s cries of agony increased as Khadgar rose to his feet, channeling more magic against the fallen Guardian. It shrieked and threw its head back and forth, trying to escape, but to no avail. Hope blossomed in Anduin’s chest as he watched this young mage kill such a foe.

 

“From light comes darkness,” Khadgar’s voice stuttered as he tried to control the Fel attempting to take over. “and from darkness,

 

 _Light_.”

 

Lothar watched the mage look upward as golden light swirled around him. His eyes now shone blue, more intensely than the Fel had before. Karazhan rocked as the gold energy dispersed the Fel, sending it circling out of the tower and throughout the surrounding area.

 

The barrier dropped and Anduin wasted no time in getting to Khadgar’s side as the man coughed and choked.

 

A whispered plea came from Lothar’s lips as he stooped down beside him. “Show me your eyes.” The warrior’s hand once again reached out toward the mage, touching his cheek gently as he tilted his head up to look at him.

 

Breathing heavily, Khadgar met his gaze, and relief flooded Lothar. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen. Anduin dropped his hand as he released a breath he did not know he had been holding.

 

Khadgar lowered his head, still struggling for air. A gryphon screech reminded Lothar of the next task that had to be completed.

 

“I have to go.” He said, quietly, before looking over at Medivh’s body. So many thoughts and feeling were doing their best to overwhelm the warrior as he gently pulled Khadgar’s face back toward him. Mustering a smile, he spoke. “I’m proud of you.”

 

In that moment, it was just Lothar and Khadgar. They had defeated a terrible evil together and while much still lay uncertain, when Khadgar grinned, Lothar knew everything would be okay.

 

But then so much happened. Llane was dead. Garona had betrayed them all, and Lothar had to tell his sister that she was now a widow and Varian and Adariall had no father. The new Regent King of Stormwind had no time to worry about the mage until nearly a week later, when he found himself in Khadgar’s temporary quarters.

 

Anduin placed Garona’s dagger on the table, looking directly at the Guardian Initiate. His entire being thrummed with rage over Garona’s actions and sorrow over Llane’s death.

 

“Garona’s dagger.” Khadgar picked it up, gently examining it.

 

Lothar sat down, closing his eyes. The feeling of the King’s wet blood on his hands and the deafening orc shouts made him open them again. “I pulled that from Llane’s neck.”

 

Khadgar shook his head as he flipped the dagger in his hands. In their short time together, aside from when the half-orc had assumed he wanted to sleep with her, he and Garona had grown to be friends. He had sensed in her a sense of loyalty that wasn’t easily thrown aside. He wished Lothar could have seen it too. “Well, there has to be some explanation.”

 

“Yes.” Anduin swallowed. “She made her choice.”

 

“I don’t believe that.”

 

Staring steadily at Khadgar, Lothar could only mutter, “Maybe you and I didn’t know her as well as we thought we did.”

 

“Maybe. But I don’t think she would have really left us. After all that we had been through together…” The mage trailed off as the warrior jumped to his feet in anger.

 

“She betrayed us, Khadgar! She betrayed us and killed our king. She—” Lothar’s voice broke. “She’s orphaned two children and who knows how many more.”

 

The Guardian Initiate moved to Lothar’s side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I— I’m so sorry, Anduin.” He whispered.

 

Finally, the dam broke. Anduin Lothar, Commander of Stormwind’s Army, Regent King, and the Lion of Azeroth wept. There was nothing he could do to stop the tears running down his face. Clutching the young mage’s shirt, the warrior cried. It was so familiar, after all, he had done the same with Garona just after Callan’s death.

 

 _“In my entire life, I’ve never felt as much pain as I do now.”_ When he had said it, Lothar knew it was true. But now, the mixed pain of betrayal and loss was overwhelming, dragging him into the watery depths of despair, feeling as if unable to draw breath. The warrior was drowning in his grief, sinking quickly to the bottom, powerless to swim back up.

 

But there was someone could help. Who _would_ help. Khadgar knew what it was like to lose everyone you loved, to be torn away too soon, never to see them again. He understood the anguish and agony Lothar was going through, and so he gave what he had never received.

 

Love.

 

Just as tenderly as the warrior had done, Khadgar touched Lothar’s cheek as he guided his head up. “It will be okay, Anduin. It doesn’t seem like it will now, or even within the foreseeable future, but it will get better. Yes, you’ll feel like life isn’t worth living after losing so much, and somedays you can’t find the strength to get out of bed, but the pain will lessen eventually. It will always be a part of you, but you cannot let it be _all_ of you. There are other people who care about you, Lothar. Your sister is still here, thank the Light for that. She needs you. Varian and Adariall need you…

 

I need you, Anduin.”

 

The warrior’s blue eyes met the mage’s own for a split second before Lothar’s hands sank into Khadgar’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Khadgar saw stars.

 

Growing up in an environment in which forming attachments of any kind was forbidden, the young mage could only read about such things in books he had scrounged up from various citizens in Dalaran and stashed under his sleeping pallet. Night after night he would stay up into the early hours of the morning reading by firelight all about love and exchanges of passion. All those words a young boy eagerly read were incomparable to actually experiencing a kiss. He was addicted. Lothar’s mouth was so invitingly warm, the caress his lips softer than anything Khadgar could dream of, and he couldn’t help but want more.

 

But, it was not meant to be, at least for the moment as Anduin drew back. “Tell me you’re not doing this out of pity.” In that single second, the man who seemed so strong looked so incredibly fragile.

 

“No.” Khadgar replied breathily. “Never.”

 

Lothar surged back forward to resume their kiss, fierier and more passionate than before, if even possible. His tongue slipped inside the mage’s mouth, gentle but firm, and Khadgar’s whole body dissolved into the other man. Fingers found their way into his hair, pulling him closer still. He had never wanted anyone like this before, and it felt wonderful.

 

Eventually, the need for air forced the two to break apart. Khadgar couldn’t help but smile. “That was amazing.”

 

Anduin nodded his agreement, though a sick twist in his stomach reminded him of all that had happened. He began to move away when Khadgar stopped him.

 

“Don’t go. Whatever comes next, whether it be to you as King or me as Guardian, we’ll face it together. You won’t ever be alone again,” The mage vowed, clasping their hands together tightly, “I promise.”

 

And then came Llane’s funeral and Lothar’s informal coronation as Regent.

 

Crowds swarmed the steps surrounding Stormwind Keep where the royal family, the Kirin Tor, and other foreign dignitaries sat honoring Llane as he lay atop an ornamented pyre. Cries of sorrow swarmed Anduin’s ears and he pulled Adariall and Varian closer to him as their mother addressed the multitude.

 

“There is no greater blessing a city can have than a king who would sacrifice himself for his people.” Taria’s voice rang clear, holding only a slight quiver.

 

Lothar turned to look at Khadgar who standing beside Antonidas, his gaze fixated on Llane. He could see the young man swallow and look to the Queen as she continued.

 

“But such a sacrifice must be earned. We must deserve it. If we only show our unity to mourn a good man’s death, was King Llane wrong to believe in you?”

 

“No!” The citizens responded, so fiercely overwhelming that several members of the court turned around in surprise.

 

A particularly loud man shouted with vigor, “We will avenge him, my lady!”

 

They all would, Lothar decided. He watched Khadgar pick up Llane’s sword from the pyre, holding it as carefully as he had held Garona’s dagger, and stride over to him, offering it with no words.

 

“Lothar! Lothar! Lothar!” The Alliance needed a leader, now more than ever.

 

Anduin didn’t make a single movement to accept the weapon until he saw the mage nod. His mind flickered back to what the Guardian Initiate had said days before, _he wouldn’t be alone in this_. He would have Khadgar. The young man, who had had thrown onto a table when they first met, was now as dear to him as his own sister.

 

Lothar held eye contact for a moment longer before taking his friend’s sword and walking to Taria’s side. He placed a hand on her back, reassuringly, before lifting the weapon to the air.

 

“For Azeroth!” He poured all his emotion into his cry, thrusting his sword even higher. “For Azeroth and the Alliance!”

 

For the first time in his life, as the crowd echoed him in shouts of “For Azeroth!” and “For the Alliance!”, Anduin Lothar knew it would be okay, because he still had his sister, Adariall, and Varian, but most importantly:

 

He had Khadgar.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and feel free to check out my Tumblr [here](http://www.liontruster.tumblr.com)!


End file.
